Out and In Love part 1
by crazyaboutboyz1
Summary: It is about Vampire Diaries
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy and Elena had just gotten home from school. Jeremy had a huge smile on his face. "What's with you?" Elena asked.

"Nothing" he answered quickly. Just then there was a knock at the door. Elena answered it, to find Damon standing there. He came into the house. A girl followed Damon into the house. Elena frowned a little bit when she saw the girl. "Who is this?" Elena asked Damon.

Damon turned and gestured toward the girl. "This is Elizabeth. She is my cousin from Italy" Damon answered. Elena was very confused. "I'll explain later" he said. Jeremy walked out from the kitchen to see what was going on. He stared at Elizabeth and turned completely red. Elena looked back and forth between Jeremy and Elizabeth. Elena realized that Elizabeth must be the reason that Jeremy had come home, looking so dazed. Elena had to admit that she was beautiful. Elizabeth was short. She was no more than five feet tall. She had long wavy honey brown hair. She had blue eyes and she was smiling at Jeremy.

When it was school time, Caroline was walking to see Tyler. Then Matt saw Caroline. He walked towards her and says "Hi, Caroline I wanted to tell you something I have been not able to stop thinking of you *leans in to kiss her* * Caroline kissed him* Caroline then walks away. Well this all happened Tyler was playing basketball. He was picking up the basketball when he saw the kiss. Caroline walked up to him when she was leaving and she noticed he was mad . Caroline says to Tyler " Hi ". Tyler looks at her asking "What do you want ?". Caroline says "I just want to tell you there is going to be a full moon in a few days. Do you want me to come with you again?" Tyler says " I don't care " Tyler said.*Caroline just leaves*. Later that night Tyler comes knocking at Caroline's door. Caroline answers saying "Oh, hi what are you doing here?" Tyler says " I am sorry about earlier. I saw that Matt kissed you and that made me mad and so I blamed it on you. Caroline says "It's ok ". Then *Tyler kisses her * Caroline says "Everyone needs to just stop kissing me " Then she slams the door .

Bonnie walks in to The Grill with Luka. They walk to the booth. Then Bonnie turns and looks at the bar and sees Damon is with Jules. She sensed something is up but she doesn't really worry. Damon asks Jules how to cure a werewolf bite. She hesitated then she said nothing. Then Damon said he would kill her if she doesn't tell. She said there is a book about how to cure a werewolf bite but he would have to trust her. He thought about it then he said ok. "Where is this book? Jules said "it's at my friend Jonas's house". They went to his house and Damon said "Let's just get this over with. Jonas let Jules and Damon in. Jonas asked "What are you here for ? Jules said "For the book about curing a werewolf bite" .Then Damon walked near the middle of the room. Jonas closed the door . Damon looked back asking "Why do you need to close the door.?" Jonas said turn around. Elijah was right in front of Damon. Elijah said " Hello". Jonas, Jules, Elijah all got closer and closer to Damon. As they got closer to Damon Jonas starts casting a spell on Damon and at this time Jonas had his son Luka's necklace. He was channeling him without knowing Luka knowing what spell, his father was casting. This was all happening with Bonnie at The Grill. Bonnie saw Luka was getting weak so she helped, without Luka

noticing. They were helping try to kill Damon. At this point Damon was so weak . He fell to the ground with Jonas, Elijah, and Jules surrounding him. He didn't know what to do. By this time he already passed out from weakness.

Rose was wondering what was taking Damon so long but she didn't worry too much. By then Rose's werewolf bite was getting worse by the minute. Rose was walking around the Salvatore's house then she entered the room with the blood bags in the refrigerator. She starts drinking all the

blood bags. Then Elena knocks on the Salvatore's door no answer . She walks in looking around trying to find Stefan and Damon. Instead she finds Rose drinking all the blood bags. Then Rose suddenly turns her head to look back to see Elena. Rose then gets up really fast and starts trying to get Elena. Elena says to Rose remember "it's me Elena" . Rose still was chasing her . Then Elena ran up stairs closed the door . Then she pulls the curtains open wide. It got quiet really fast. She could only hear her breathing. Then Elena opens the door quietly and Rose attacks her. The next thing you know is Elena is on the floor bleeding everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon woke up with Elijah right near his chest with a wooden stake. Elijah said " You tell me where Elena is and I will not stake you right in the heart"! Damon said " I will never tell you". By this time Jules left and Jonas was still there. Damon was tied up but it was loose enough to get out of . Jonas and Elijah turn around for a second by then Damon was gone. Elijah went after him but he already lose him by then.

Damon went to his house to tell Rose what had happened . He saw that the door was already up and He was worried . He looked all thought the house and saw Rose was not there but He check Stefan's room and He found Elena laying on the floor bleeding to death. Elena was barely alive. Elena said to Damon " I love you ". Then Damon said "I love you too". By then she was almost about to die. Then Damon leans in to gently kisses her on the lips. While she has took her last breathe, Damon says "please don't go." He is giving her blood. While, Damon was giving Elena blood, Rose was drinking someone else's blood. She had already killed 3 people and almost killed Elena. Damon was trying to find out how to cure the bite.

Rose was walking around at a party for the school. Rose walked behind this one person near the corner of the school in the back. He felt someone right next to his neck. Then he heard a breath from behind him. At first he just thought it was the wind but then he suddenly he turned his head a little. Rose says " bye". Then Rose grabs him by the neck, Rose then rips out a huge part of his neck making blood go everywhere. His eyes roll back in his head. Rose was drinking every inch of his blood. Rose finished with him but someone had seen her attacking the guy. She was standing near the other corner of the school. She goes closer near to make sure that guy was ok but then realized it was her boyfriend. She was standing there about to cry she had to make sure Rose didn't hear her but she did by then Rose killed her too.

While this was all happening, Damon was all better now. Elena was finally ok too, but was very sore from Rose attacking her. Damon then walked downstairs to get an ice pack for Elena. When Damon was getting the ice pack he heard someone behind him. It was Jules. Jules then came closer to Damon. She said to him " the only way to cure it is to stake her right through the heart". Jules then left. Stefan finally came home. Damon said "Where have you been? Elena got attacked by Rose. "

Stefan said " I went to see if Bonnie was home to see if she had

any books about how to heal a werewolf bite."

"While you were doing that, I was trying to do the same, but I got in trouble

with Jules, Jonas, and Elijah. They tried to stake me" said Damon.

"Well you should have tried to call me or something. Anyways, how is Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, now you ask about Elena!" Damon yelled. "She is fine, since I was taking care of her, unlike you. Face it, if you really cared about her you would've run upstairs when I told you to but you don't actually care" Damon told Stefan.

"Damon I don't want to deal with this right now" Stefan said. The he pushed

out of the way to try to get upstairs. Damon then said "Well I do want to

deal with this now" as he pushed Stefan into the wall. Damon held Stefan down and said "You never really cared about her as much as I do".

Stefan then says to Damon "Shut up I was busy. I didn't know what was

going on it is not my fault". Stefan then runs upstairs to see Elena. While that was all going on she overheard Stefan came upstairs. She didn't say

anything. Stefan asked Elena "Are you alright?"

Elena said "I am fine", as she hugged Stefan

Later on that day, Damon said to Elena "Are you ready to go home?"

Elena said "I think so. As Damon drives Elena home, she says to him

"I overhead you and Stefan fighting."

Damon said "Oh did you hear all of it?"

Elena said "Well I heard what you told Stefan. You said "You've never cared about her as much as I do." Damon then said, "umm". Then he said nothing. Elena says "Why haven't you ever told me that you are in love with me?" she asked Damon. Damon stopped in the middle of the road "Do you

think I never wanted to tell you? You were always hugging Stefan when

I saved you from something, but all I ever get is a "thank you".

"Whatever, I am done talking about this!" Damon yelled.

Damon then starts driving again. It was silent the whole car ride. They finally got to Elena's house. Elena then said to Damon " Thank you for everything " as she walks in to her house.

Damon sat outside for a while. Then he knocked on the door. Jeremy answered. "Where is Elena?" Damon asked.

Jeremy says "her bedroom". Damon runs upstairs and opens her door.

" I forgot to tell you about Elizabeth plus I just need to talk to you about stuff " Damon said . Elena said

" What about Elizabeth"?

He says " She is my cousin from 1800's. She came here from Italy to visit

because Klaus was going after her. She will be here for a while because she needs someone to protect her but she will be going back home soon.

Elena said with a pissed off voice " ok, what else did you want to say"?

Damon says " I am sorry about what happened in the car but it doesn't make me stop loving you."

Elena said nothing. Then Damon kissed her on the cheek and whispers

"I will always love you more ".

Damon then leaves out the window and drives home. When he got home Stefan was there on the couch and Damon said " Hello, Stefan I was just over at Elena's house. We had a great long talk.

You were here just sitting, not talking to your supposed girlfriend, but I think I can change that" Damon said.

Stefan then pushes Damon down on the ground. Damon says "Do you think you can actually beat me up?" Then Damon began to punch Stefan in the face.

Stefan then says stop ok you need to she will never love you. Damon then runs to Elena's house and Stefan follows him. Damon finds Elena. He says " I can't stop". Then Damon kisses Elena. Elena doesn't know Stefan was there so she doesn't stop at first. Then she says "I'm sorry but I am with Stefan not you ". Then Rose comes through the window and starts to attack Elena . Damon jumps in grabs a piece of Elena's wooden dresser and Rose then stops attacking and starts acting normal. Damon says to Rose

" I cant do this anymore. You may attack Elena again so I have to stake you".

Stefan comes in the room saying " I overheard everything and

we need to try to figure out another solution. We don't want to have to stake her" Stefan said.

Damon says " Well, we could let her try to figure this out and put Elena and other people in danger . So if you want Elena to die, go right ahead, but I won't allow it".

b Damon then stakes Rose right in the heart. Stefan says " We could of fixed this".

Damon says "Oh, yes we could of but put everyone in danger and it would probably be Elena who would get hurt the most".

Elena said " Now, what are you going to do with the body?"

Jeremy walked into the room and saw that Rose is dead. He is in shock. Then he said "Damon your cousin, Elizabeth is here and she wants to ask you something. I'll tell her that you are busy" he said. Then Jeremy closed the door.

Damon says to Jeremy "I will tell you what is going on later but right now we need to put her somewhere".

Jeremy said "Jenna and Alaric are down there" Jeremy said.

Stefan came back up and said "I know how to get her out of here.

We can get her out by the window . Bye Damon, I will see you at home" Stefan said. Then Stefan left and buried Rose's body in the woods.

Wile this was happening, Damon and Elena started talking.

Damon says "I only did that for you because I don't want you to get hurt anymore I will take care of you".

Elena says " Stefan is taking fine care of me. Plus I don't need people to watch over me, I can take care of myself" she said.

Jeremy left the room and realized that Elizabeth is still there.

He asked her if she would like to go the grill with him. Elizabeth said "yes sure", with a smile. Then Jeremy took her hand in his and they walked off to the grill.


End file.
